Serenity's War
by dark-k8
Summary: Serenity, high daughter of the vampire clan Carossa is seen as a threat to Endymion high ruler of the Alchamick. In Endymion books, threats are taken care off, but what happens when he see's her as more then a threat.


Outside of a club, two figures stood.

The club itself was illuminated by the lights flashing inside. The music held a thick bass line, pulsating from the club.

One of the figures started moving forward towards the entrance of the club.

They were obviously female, even though they were wearing long coats; the sensual sway of their hips was not unnoticed by the male bodyguard letting people in out front. His eyes travelled over the first female's body, starting at her long silvery blonde hair that cascaded down stopping just after her shoulders. She was clad in a hip hugging, halter neck dress that when she moved it shimmered silver and it clung to every curve on her toned body. It stopped quite high on her thigh showing of her long toned legs that were clad in black high heeled sandals. Looking back up at her face, it was like looking at an angel, but when you looked closed at her eyes you could see only pure evil. They were a striking light blue with specks of silver that seemed to darken when she smiled. Her skin was fair, which glowed naturally and light pink lips graced her mouth.

She noticed he was looking at her, this was normal for her. She was gorgeous and dead sexy, and she knew it. Smirking she sauntered towards him. He smiled at her, obviously liking what he saw. As she stepped in front of him, she pushed up against him, so her head was next to his ear. She breathed against his ear, making him shiver. "You like what I'm doing to you" she breathed, her voice angelic, and had a husky European accent, but teasing at the same time. He grunted in response. "Would you like me to do more" she teased rubbing up against him. She could feel his excitement up against her thigh. She tilted her head, poking out her tongue and licking down his neck, pausing over the where his pulse was beating wildly. She was excited now, she always liked to watch men squirm because of her. As she licked, her fangs began to grow but before she could bite she was pulled away.

"Serenity, you know we have no time for games" she her friend and bodyguard Rei. Rei was what they called and exotic beauty. She had long raven coloured hair, she had unusually crimson coloured eyes red lips, making her look dark and mysterious almost gothic. She had an hour-glass figured body, which was very obvious in the very thin, red dress she was wearing. It was strapless, but had straps on the back which held it up, showing all of her back. "Why must you always interrupt my meals" Serenity said, anger evident in her voice. Rei sighed, walking past Serenity and into the club, passing the now dazed and confused man leaning against the wall.

Opening the door the lights and music hit them; the smell of sex and alcohol hung in the air and swirled around them. There was a large dance area were there were lots of people dancing to the music. There were lots of little platforms with girls and guys with next to nothing on dancing hypnotically to the music. There was a bar and couches off to one side. Above the bar, directly looking down onto the dance floor was a big window, you couldn't see through it, but there were obviously people up there. Serenity and Rei were standing at the entrance club, looking directly up at the window as if looking through it. That was there destination. They walked towards the bar, moving through the dance floor. Moving through the masses of bodies grinding they got stares from both girls and boys some of lust, some of jealousy. As they got to the bar, the ordered drinks and sat down at a booth off into the corner in the shadows.

"We are attracting to much attention Serenity" Rei spoke. "We can't help that we are dead sexy and every guy wants to touch us, even some girls" eyeing two girls looking at them. The girls noticing Serenity starting at them they smiled and licked there lips. Serenity smirked uncrossing her legs opening them so they could she in between her thighs, and then quickly crossing them again. She winked at them. "Stop it Serenity, we need to findthe stonesquickly beforeanyone realise we are here" Rei said, looking around the club. "Ok" she said, pulling up her dress revealing a small gun in a holster around her thigh. She took it out, loading it with several silver bullets. She stood up looking towards the big window, she sensed someone looking at her. She shivered.

Rei started moving towards the stairs leading to the balcony hanging over head. As the got to the door leading into the window room, they each stood on one side. Serenity signalled to Rei '3…2…1'. Rei kicked the door in and Serenity followed her into the room pointing there guns. There was a long couch and a table in front of it. There was 5 men spread out on the couch, with a female in a string bikini dancing on the table in front of them. Looking on the table they saw what they were looking for, stones of Herbista.

The stones of herbista were the 7 legendary stones the depicted who the ruling family of the vampire clans of the world was. They had been lost in a great war many years ago when the 2 most powerful clans declared war for supremacy. Nobody knows what happened but the stones just disappeared. Some elders say that because of the disturbance of peace between the clans the stones just disappeared by there own will. Serenity was the daughter of the high ruler of the Carossa clan. She was known throughout all the vampire clans in the world to be the most beautiful vampire, with the looks of an angel but the personality that rivals the devil itself. She was trained in all types of combat. It was said that she was also an assassin, the best through out the world, but she did it under a different name and identity. Rei was of a allied clan, the Shariters, she was Serenity's personal bodyguard and her closest friend. She was an exotic beauty, but they said she only had eyes for one man, Serenity's cousin, Jaedite. All in all you wouldn't want to get in there way.

Seeing the stones on the table, in a instince Serenity shot one of the men directly in the heart, he exploded into dust. Rei jumped and tackled one of the men, as he came at them. Serenity jumped for the table grabbing the stone, only to be stopped by one of the men. He had blonde hair, and green eyes, she would of considered him quite handsome if he wasn't one of them, them referring to the Carossa's rival clan the Alchamick. She could tell he was one, because of his scent. They had a different scent to other vampires. He smirked into her eyes, as he threw her against a wall. As she hit it she crumpled to the ground, she was getting angry. As she stood up she could see him going for the stone, as she used her full powers, everything started to go slow motion as she swiftly moved through and grabbed the stone.

As she calmed down, she called out to Rei who was holding a vampire man up against the wall by his neck. Nodding to Serenity she crushed the mans neck, he burst into flames. As the got onto the balcony, they saw male and female vampires closing in on them from each end. 'Rei we have to get out of here fast' she telepathically said to Rei. 'No shit Princess' Rei snapped back. 'There was a window back in the room, go for it' Turning back Serenity and Rei ran and dove head first through the window. They touched the ground on there feet squatting.( A.N: Like in the first Underworld so cool). They took off in a high speed run. They stopped a couple of blocks down.

Serenity leaned against a wall regaining her strength, she hadn't fed in a couple of days and it was finally taking its toll. Rei noticed her lack of strength. "Serenity you shouldn't do this to yourself, you should feed regularly, not until you need the strength, I'm calling Lita, she can bring a car" Rei said, pulling a phone out of her dress. Serenity suddenly sensed another presence, quickly getting into a fighting stance signalling Rei she jumped up and landed on the roof, only to see a figure leaping off the other side into the streets below. She ran over to the other side and looked over the other side, seeing nothing she turned around and saw Rei walking towards her phone in hand. She looked to be in quite a serious conversation.

Serenity sat down on the edge of the building waiting for Rei to finish. She looked up into the sky, a full moon. She loved full moons. Her mother used to tell her stories about the moon, before she had to take over the clan when her husband, Serenity's father died, about a silver millennium thousands of years ago, and there was a Queen and a beautiful princess who reigned over with peace and love. One day the princess fell in love, but the King of earth was greedy and was jealous and scared of the moon peoples powers. So there love was a secret, the King clouded by greed and jealousy joined forces with an evil queen from another planet. They claimed war on the moon, and destroyed it. The prince fought for the moon, but was killed by the evil queen; the princess upon seeing this came to her prince's side and stabbed herself in the heart. The Queen with the last strength of power using her silver crystal, sent them to earth to be born again in the future, destroying all the evil, using all her power she vowed that they find each other again and be free to love each other in piece. Even though it was silly child's story she liked to think it was true and that she was the princess and her prince was out there.

Since her father died and her mother became so busy she didn't have time for Serenity, she became hard and lonely, only focusing on her studies and her training so she could become a great leader when her time came. When she found out about the stones, she vowed to find them as she dearly wanted peace between the clans. She then trained so hard to become super stealth and speedy. For hundreds of years she has been looking for them. She was trained to kill, and when she had no leads on stone she would take up hit jobs as an assassin to make the time go by.She was the best assassin in the world by her 100th birthday. Even though she was 400 years old, she looked only to be around 20. She was the most beautiful vampire in the world, and she knew it. She had inherited her mothers long silver-blonde hair and her fathers piercing blue eyes. She had a toned slim body, she was only around 5ft 2 but she still had quite long legs, and had full breasts.

"Serenity, Lita's here lets go" Rei called to her jumping over the other side of the building. Serenity walked up to the other side of the building seeing a dark green brand new Lincoln navigator. Lita and Rei were waving at her to come down. "Serenity, we need to get back to the house fast, there seems to be a new leader of the Alchamick clan, and he has some 3 of the stones, he had 4 but your holding it, and the word is that he isn't happy" Lita shouted to her. Lita was a brunette, she was of Amazon background. She was tall, and had an athletic build, but the one thing that made her gorgeous was her amazing emerald eyes. She was of the Carossa clan, but was one of the head generals of the armies, and another of Serenity's closest friends. Serenity jumped down and landed standing up, but her lack of energy made her fall the ground. "Oh shit" she heard Lita say. She felt arms help her up and lead her towards the car. "She can't keep this up" Rei said. "Well if the Alchamick declare war she will have to be ready" She heard Rei say as she lost consciousness.

On the other side of town, in a large office at the top of the tall sky scraper of Sheilds industries a man jumped through the window. He was the blonde haired man from the club. There was a dark figure looking out of the window. "Endymion, they took the stone" he said. "If she is a danger to our mission, then take care of her" the figure, Endymion said, his voice held authority and power. "Yes, sir." He started towards the door. "Andrew, this better not happen again, we cant afford any complications, take Nephrite with you" Endymion answered turning around, showing himself to be none other then the leader of the Alcamick clan. He was very tall, and obviously fit and muscular even though he was wearing a dark navy suit. He had jet black hair, and had a slight tan. He had stricking midnight blue eyes, which turned black when he was angry. He was gorgeous, and the most wanted bachelor in all of America, and he knew it too. When Andrew left, he turned back to the window. "God damn you Serentiy" he said to know one in particular. Walking out onto the balcony, he walked up the edge and jumped, it was time to feed.


End file.
